


Promise Ring

by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Lucius, Bad subject translation, Bullying, CarrierVerse, Cuddling, Depression, Does that make sense?, Draco fancies Harry, F/M, Fluff, Harry fancies Draco, Harry rides a motorbike, Jewelry, Literally nothing magical at all because im lazy and boring, M/M, Male Pregnancy, McGonagall ships it too, Mpreg, Muggle AU, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Ron doesn't ship it that much, Self Harm, Snape ships it, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, There will be fluff, They will get drunk, Verbal Abuse, You know what i mean., cute gifts, domestic abuse, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Harry's seventeenth home.<br/>When he is woken one night by an abused, bloody and beaten Draco Malfoy, bleeding and crying, knocking at his window, his life will change forever, but only if he lets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Harry's seventeenth home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, you might be wondering what this is and why it's here, and I'm afraid I can't answer that. Because I don't know. So... Yeah. Enjoy this thing, the first chapter is a little introduction-y, so, expect better from me later. Updates every other Tuesday. Check out my other fics too, if you haven't already, and expect another Harry Potter fic on Fridays. (Every other Friday) Enjoy Lovelies!!! XxX

This is Harry’s seventeenth home.

He had been tossed around most of his life, home to home to home, since his parents died when he was an infant. They had been only young, twenty years old, murdered by a serial killer who went by the name of ‘Voldemort’. He’d broken into the Potter’s residence on Halloween night. Harry had only been one at the time. He was found by his godfather, Sirius Black, who had been trying to get through to his father for a while, before he suspected something was up. Baby Harry was then taken to the only place Sirius could think of. Mourning Harry’s parents and still helping a friend find his feet, unable to care for Harry, he was left at Dursley’s Foster Home.

The home was run by Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Petunia was a tall, thin woman with too-much neck and a piercing gaze. Vernon Dursley was completely different, however. He was relatively short, and very wide. He had zero neck whatsoever, and a bushy moustache. His piggy eyes bulged out of his head and his face went red or purple when he was angry, which was often. Their son, Dudley, took after his father. The last time Harry saw him, when they were both 14, Dudley was wider than he was tall.

His first home was his longest stay anywhere. When he was one, he was fostered by Julianne and Kieran Brikks. They had kept him until he was four, but then Julianne got pregnant and so they had to send him back. He was devastated.

His fifth home was with Holly and Tobias Woods. They were nice, but when Tobias lost his job, they could no longer afford to care for Harry. He was with them from when he was five until he was six.

His tenth home was the worst. A single man named David. He was an alcoholic, and had ‘cared’ for Harry for eight months when he was twelve.

Now, here he was. His seventeenth home.

Olivia Jones and Elodie Riccoletti were a young couple who lived at the bottom of a hill in the countryside. They had taken him in when he was 14, and had him for two years. They had wanted a son of their own for a long time, they said, and had even fostered another little girl called Emili.

Harry attended Hogwarts Secondary School, and had for two years. He was almost seventeen now, and had great friends. Of course, he had… less friendly people in his life too, but that was fine with him. The likes of Draco Malfoy and his cronies didn’t bother him when he had friends like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

He didn’t know that the unfriendliness and malice Malfoy had for him was not, in fact, out of hate, but out of something else entirely.

He didn’t know, of course, until he was woken one night by a knocking at his window.          

**************


	2. Help me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I know you don't like me, but please help me! He's - It's just- I-'  
> 'I know, come in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL ABUSE, VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, CHEATING, HOMOPHOBIA, DEPRESSION, SELF HARM AND SUICIDE/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. DO NOT READ IF THIS AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY.  
> You have been warned.  
> Enjoy Lovelies XxX

Harry was very tired. He pulled his shirt over his head and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He pulled off his jeans and sighed, replacing them with tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. He sat on his bed and rubbed a and over his face. for a second, he thought he heard a knocking. "Emili?" He questioned. No answer.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Wait,

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

Was it coming from his window? Harry stood up, fully expecting someone to be throwing stones at the glass, but when he peered through his curtains, he was met with the image of no other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't stop to question what Draco was doing knocking on his second story window at-he checked his phone-1am. he just let him in. there were tears and blood mixing on his face. Harry pulled the window open and offered the other by his hand. Draco took it, although hesitantly, and Harry helped him in, shutting the window behind him. 

"H-help me-e!" Draco spluttered, his teeth chattering, though from cold or fear, Harry couldn't tell. 

"Draco, what happened? What are you doing here at-"

"L-look, I kn-ow you d-don't like me, but pl-lease, you have to help m-me! He's-I-it's just-I-"

"I know, come in." Harry said calmly, motioning into the further expanse of the room. Draco tentatively took a step forward. "Sit down," Harry waved at his bed, "I'm going to get some stuff." He left the room and returned moments later with a first aid kit in his hands. He didn't know shit about first aid, but he was willing to try. He knelt down, dabbing at Draco's face with a tissue. It came back covered in blood and tears and rain each time. He went through a full pack before he started on disinfecting the multiple cuts and bruises on Draco's face. "Who did this to you?" Harry asked softly, dabbing antiseptic on Draco's cheekbone. 

"My f-father," Draco answered through his still-streaming tears. He was shivering a lot, and Harry was starting to worry. 

"Will you hold this here for me?" He said, pressing lightly with the cotton pad he was using. Draco moved his hand up to hold it there. The brunet stood up and gathered his bedcover in his arms, draping it around Draco's shoulders protectively. He rounded to the other boy's front and took the pad from his hand. He took a clean one from the pack and pressed it to Draco's cheek, securing it firmly. "We'll get rid of that later, Elodie will take a better look at it. Is there anywhere else you're hurt?" Draco thought about it for a second, then held out his left hand. There was blood on his knuckles, as if he'd been fighting someone off...

"Oh, Draco." Harry dealt with it as best he could, binding Draco's hand in a bandage. Once he was done, he stood up and set the first aid kit on his desk. He's deal with it later. "Will you tell me what happened?" Draco looked at him tentatively, his eyes still brimming with tears. "You can sit back on the pillows, if you want. Draco smiled; it didn't quite reach his eyes. He moved to the end of the bed and reclined lightly against Harry's many pillows. "please, tell me what happened?"

Draco took a shuddering breath and started to speak.

"It's been going on for a long time. My father started drinking when i was still young. He was, in hindsight, terrible to my mother. Bordering on verbally abusive. It just became constant. No more smiles, no more laughs, just drink. It was all he did. He lost his job and became more dependent on my mother I got my first job at 12, because we were struggling to live properly. It didn't hold out. It got worse. He'd drink more, some nights he'd leave and come back the next morning smelling of alcohol and other women. My mother never said a word, presumably because of what happened the first time she did. He took his cane to her." Draco motioned across his face. "It wasn't long before it was me too. I became more and more depressed, and he just got worse. Soon it wasn't just the cane, he'd punch and slap and kick, he'd beat and verbally abuse us both." There were tears streaming down Draco's face, but he carried on. Harry guessed this was the first time he'd told anyone. "I was depressed. I lost all my friends, and I blamed myself. I blamed myself for it all,  him, and me, and everything. That was when I started..." he paused, rolling up the sleeve of his sodden shirt. His arms were littered with scars and cuts, some old and faded, others still angry and red, some still scabbing over. "I tried to kill myself." He was full out sobbing now, and Harry moved to put and arm around him. "More than once, I tried. And when I didn't I felt like such a  _failure_. I've eyed his medicine cabinet, I've used my blade, the lot. Never worked." He paused, and Harry didn't fill the silence. They both knew he wasn't done. "Tonight. I realised all too long ago I was gay, and that I was utterly infatuated with a boy I had no chance with. I came out to them tonight. My mother was almost happy, but he, he- The cane, and his hands, and what he said... he told me that any gay son was no son of his. i tried to fight him off, and so did my mother, but he struck her. I grabbed my wallet and phone and left. I just ran, I had no idea where I was going until I ended up here."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry..." Harry still wasn't sure what to say. "When you feel ready, Olivia and Elodie and me and you, we'll go back down there. Olivia's a lawyer, Elodie is a nurse. Olivia'll talk to your parents, Elodie'll fix you up tomorrow morning. We'll go back and get your stuff."

"They wouldn't mind?"

"Wouldn't mind, they'd be thrilled." Harry smiled warmly.

He wrapped Draco in his arms and they stayed there. Eternities passed as they lay in each other's arms. Draco sobbed a little, quietly, still shaking. He was so cold, and Harry worried that he may go into shock. That was why he pulled away. "You need to get changed. You'll freeze in these wet clothes." Draco nodded and sat up. Harry pulled some old sweatpants and a hoodie out of his closet and set them on the bed beside Draco, who seemed to have calmed down some.

He changed quickly and sat on the bed again. Harry looked at him and felt his stomach flip. He looked down so Draco wouldn't see him blush. "How do you take your coffee?" Draco smiled, and this time, it made his blue eyes light up. And that was what made Harry smile. "Black, two sugars, please." Harry smiled. 

"You know that boy you talked about..." Harry asked the question without finishing the sentence. Draco looked at him. The look in his eyes told the other boy all he needed to know. Harry felt himself lean forward and plant a fluttering kiss on Draco's cheek. The platinum-blonde blushed, launching himself at Harry with open arms. they fell back against the mattress. Harry returned the hug. "I never knew..." Draco said quietly. Harry laughed. 

"Neither did I" 

They didn't get their coffee for a long time, just staying in eachother's arms for what seemed like forever, but wasn't long enough. Harry rolled them over and pulled away slightly. "Do you wanna be my boyfwiend, Dwaco?" He said in a child's voice. Draco giggled, nodding. Harry pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Coffee?" He said mock seriously. Draco nodded. "Come down with me, and carry up as much junk food as you can. We're watching movies in here. Yeah?" Draco smiled again, his cheeks pink. "Come on then!" Harry got up, and Draco followed after him. 

It was past noon when Draco woke up, wrapped in fluffy blankets and Harry's arms. He could have sworn he had never felt happier in his  _life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading XXX Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I really want to know what you guys think of this one!


	3. Malfoy Manor.

Harry explained everything to Olivia and Elodie the next morning, and they were fully supportive. They agreed they'd go down to the Malfoy's after breakfast. Elodie fixed up Draco's face before they ate, and he smiled. It hurt. 

* * *

 

"I'll talk to your dad, Draco, you just go with El and Harry and find your mum. Yeah?" Olivia smiled at Draco. He looked scared. Harry squeezed his hand, planting a kiss at the place where his neck met his jaw. Draco squeezed back. Olivia knocked on the door three times, hard. Draco heard his father shout something from inside the house. 

It was his mother who answered the door. She looked shocked at seeing so many people. Her face softened when she saw Draco. "Draco, darling!" She said quietly. 

"Hi mum..."

"Tell him to leave!" Came Lucius's gruff voice from inside. 

Olivia ignored him. "May we come in? We wish to talk to your husband."

Narcissa nodded and let them in. Draco stopped his mother before she went to join his father. "We-"

Harry finished for him "We want to get his stuff." Narcissa looked horrified. 

"D-Draco. No, son, he's sorry. I'm sorry. We're-He's- Your father's going to see someone. He's going to get help. Draco,  _please!_ You don't have to do this! Please!"

Harry could see the conflict on Draco's face, and squeezed his hand again. His resolve hardened. "No. I'm sorry, mother. I- I have to go."

* * *

 As Elodie and Harry helped Draco pack cases, they heard the conversation downstairs. Olivia explaining to Lucius what he'd done. Lucius's snide remarks and irate responses. Draco shuddered when he raised his voice. They were done too quickly, and the talk downstairs didn't seem to be ending. They packed the car with help from Narcissa, and Olivia came out of the house, looking proud. She stopped on the top step, squared her shoulders, puffed out her chest and wrinkled her nose. She looked dramatically into the distance, straightening her shirt, then hopped down the stairs and ran to the car with a triumphant smirk. "We're not done with him, but you won't be seeing him again, kid." Draco turned to his mother, who was crying. He wrapped her in a desperate hug and buried his face into her shoulder. She sobbed into his collar. They didn't let go for a long time, but when they did, they were both in tears. "Son-"

Draco shook his head and pulled back, hand joining with Harry's. "Mother, get out of here. Go somewhere; anywhere. Stay at Aunt Bella's for a while, just whilst you find your feet. Please, mother, get out of this house." Narcissa nodded and ran back towards the house, sobbing violently. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and cried silently. Harry held him as he shook, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto the fabric of Harry's shirt. He didn't care. 

* * *

 

It was two days after they had been to the manor when Elodie realised how messed up it had made Draco living there. He broke a glass one morning whilst making breakfast. he froze. "Oh dear," Said Elodie, laying a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

The look on his face was indescribable. 

"Y-You're not going to punish me?" He said unsurely. Elodie nodded. 

"Course not, kid. What can't be helped can't be helped. It's no biggie." 

Draco smiled up at her, relief washing over him in tides. Elodie cuffed him on the shoulder playfully. He didn't flinch. 

* * *

 

It was almost a week after that they went out for the first time. Harry woke Draco up before dawn and insisted that he come with him. They dressed and ate in silence, then headed out. Harry started his bike and got on, patting the space behind him. Draco got on after much persuasion, and held on for dear life. They sped down twisting roads and over hills, through dips and potholes. They reached their destination just in time. Harry parked his bike and took Draco's hand and led him to a single bench at the top of a valley. "You can see the best sunrise from here." Draco wondered who had told him, and it made him kind of sad. How many times had he been up here in order to know this? They sat on the bench in silence, just knowing the other was there was enough.

When The sun started to break over the hill, it was beautiful. Draco gasped, taken back by the beauty of it all. Harry looked at him, smiling. He looked beautiful in this light, it caught his hair right and accentuated his sharp features.  _Incredible._ Harry thought, and before he knew it, he was leaning in to kiss him. Their lips moved together like they were made for eachother, and it made Draco glow inside. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together. Harry smiled. His eyes looked so nice when he smiled. 

* * *

Being up so early tired them, and they both planned to get an early night. Harry was reading a book and Draco was curled around him, half asleep. He finished his page and took of his glasses, sticking his bookmark in between the pages. Harry put the book and his glasses on the bedside table, and turned off the lamp all in one fluid movement. He pulled the cover over himself and Draco, who snuggled further into him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's thinner form.

At some point in the night, Draco turned away.

Harry woke with a start at about two o'clock, to Draco crying and shaking beside him. "Baby!" He said quietly, wrapping the older in his arms. "What's wrong?" Draco gripped Harry's shirt with shaking hands. "I had a n-nightmare." Harry held him tighter.   
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"I thought you'd just tell me I was being childish and send me back to sleep..." He looked up at Harry. Harry. Lovely, sweet Harry. Harry, who was not like his father at all. 

"You can always tell me, hon. i'm always here, I'll listen. Yeah?" Draco nodded. "Good." Harry turned onto his side so Draco was now pressed to his chest. He held his hands at the base of his spine, and Draco's own came to lace around his neck. Harry only closed his eyes when he was sure Draco was sleeping soundly.

 

 


	4. Stability

What is stability, when you think about it?

Is it being in a place where everything is fine?

Is it happiness?

Is it knowing what you're doing?

Is it health and prosperity?

To me, it was him.

It was _you._

I'd been with my sister for a long time.

Too long.

I missed you.

I needed you.

It was a dull and constant pain, I considered letting it end right there.

But I stayed strong...

For you.

I need you back, I don't care what they'll say. I need you. 

You are my stability. You are what I had built my life on...

But what would he say?

Would he be happy?

He isn't coming back...

But he doesn't love you like I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear mother

Do not go back. I don't care about how much it hurts. It will. It will hurt to know that the man you love is like this. It hurts me too. 

Just don't go back. Not now, not ever. Don't believe what he says, he's a liar. 

Don't go back, mother. Don't go back. 

-Draco


	6. Nobody's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been away over Easter.  
> Sorry about that.   
> I'm back in black now, and I promise I'll do longer chapters of my other stuff later, but for now, seeing as i've just been bawling my eyes out at myself (Wink, Finlay, that's your cue to say something that sounds scripted) I'm kinda drained.   
> Enjoy!

Nobody's perfect.

He knew that for a fact. But as the sun rose and the light shone on his milky skin, Harry certainly thought Draco was.

Sure, he had a bad past, and a twisted future. Who didn't? Harry did.

That's probably why they were so perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, it lets me know you want me to continue this story! Thanks lovelies!


	7. 4 in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: mentions of self-harm, panic attacks, and abuse. Please don't read if any of these things effect you. XxX

_It was four in the morning._

_It was four in the morning and he was shaking._

_It was four in the morning and his father was probably drunk, or with another woman._

_It was four in the morning, and she was going back._

_It was four in the morning, and he didn't want to hurt._

**_It was four in the morning, and she was going back._ **

* * *

 

Draco couldn't remember when he'd started crying; when his chest started to hurt and his breath stopped coming out properly. He couldn't remember when the walls started closing in and the noises of the night got louder. There was only one thought rushing through his mind, and it was that she was going back. His mother, who deserved nothing wrong in her life; his mother, who had protected him all those years; his mother, who hadn't overreacted when he'd come out, was going back.

Going back to his father. His father, who would come home every night smelling of a new woman; his father, who would drink until he couldn't see straight; his father, who lashed out and shouted, who hit and struck, who refused to admit he was wrong. 

The room was spinning, and the walls were closing around him. He couldn't see for tears and black spots dancing in his vision. And he was numb, the only thing he could feel was the weight in his chest. He wanted to feel, he wanted to  _be_. He wanted to feel. 

_He wanted to hurt._

Once he started, he couldn't stop, and there was blood everywhere. _His blood._ He looked down at his arms. They'd already be littered with scars, were his pale skin not covered with a thin screen of slowly drying blood. It was four in the morning, and he was bleeding and crying, andshe was going back.

She was going back...

She was going back...

The world was going black, and he was going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!   
> This story hit 100 kudos a few days ago, and that's a really big milestone for me. Thank you so much, guys, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad to know that you're enjoying it. as a thank you, I'm putting the power in your hands. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be letting you take control of the chapters. Just post a prompt or topic for me to write about/around (word, sentence, phrase, whatever.) in the comments, and I'll be sure to use the best for chapters in the future. You'll get a shoutout in the chapter and an actual chapter inspired by you which i personally think is really frikkin cool.   
> Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment, Kudos, etc, because it really lets me know you enjoy this and want me to keep going. Thank you and goodnight, TOFW, out.


	8. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story gains its title.

The room was warm, but the sheets were cold. Harry's body was pressed close to Draco's, but the blond's thoughts were a thousand miles away.  _He was stable, and I was broken._

The seconds passed slowly, each one dragging heavily over Draco's pale skin, catching at his corners. For all of the millions of seconds in his life, these were some of the best. The seconds with hands on his hips. The seconds with no noise in the background.  _The seconds with Harry_. It had only been early when Draco had woken up, and he'd watched the sun rise through the gap in the curtains. Now it was almost noon, and he was considering waking Harry up for the hell of it. 

His actions were not met with a pleased response. Harry scowled, and Draco kissed the tip of his nose. Harry closed his eyes again and smiled from the corner of his mouth. The pulled Draco down and pressed their hands together. Something cold pressed into his palm. The blond took his hand away, examining the object nestled in his palm. It was a silver ring, perfectly tapered so that it was suitably bulky at the front, but slim enough at the back for his hand to close around it comfortably. Draco slipped it onto his middle finger atnd looked at it in the light. The large, square emerald set carefuly in the middle glinted in the sunlight. The blond couldn't help but gasp a little. He turned to Harry, who was now sat up. "It's beautiful," Draco said in a hushed voice. 

Harry smiled, taking both of the blond's hands in his own.

"Now you're wearing this, you have to promise me something,"

"Go on."

"If you ever need to tell anyon anything, anything that's troubling you at all, you need to know that I'll always listen."

"Ok, point taken."

"If you ever feel like something's getting too much, you need to know that I'll help you as best I can."

Draco nodded.

"And, I think, most importantly, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me,  _promise me_ , promise me that you won't go back."

"Never. I promise. I wouldn't go back if my life depended on it."

"Good. I just can't bear to see you hurt like you were when you first came here, you know? I just... I love you too much for that."

"Harry... I- I love you too."

"I know you do."

"Did you just-?"

"Of course I did."


	9. Chapter 9

They had to go back eventually, of course they did.   
  


But he didn't want it getting out. He wanted Harry, but he wanted his old friends. 

He didn't know what he wanted.

They'd have to go back eventually, but he just wasn't ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Lovelies!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and remember to bookmark and Subscribe so you don't miss a beat. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
